Imagina que
by Eternity95
Summary: Recopilatorio de diversos "Imagina que..." creados por mí para todos vosotros. Fili x Lectora, Kili x Lectora, Thranduil x Lectora, Éomer x Lectora, Thorin x Lectora, Legolas x Lectora, Lindir x Lectora, Haldir x Lectora, Faramir x Lectora, Boromir x Lectora threesome, 4some, y muchas otras historias y parejas. ¡ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS!


¡Buenas a todos y a todas!

Hoy empiezo esta sección dedicada a oneshots de diferentes personajes del Señor de los Anillos y el Hobbit. ¿Por qué? Bueno, he empezado a leer varios fanfics en inglés de la misma temática y he dicho, ¿por qué no?

Tened en cuenta que, si no estáis acosumbrados y acostumbradas a leer en este punto de vista, no os va a gustar (o quizá si, nunca se sabe). Me gustaría daros unas cuantas advertencias de lo que encontraréis aquí:

\- Fili x Lectora, Kili x Lectora, Thranduil x Lectora, Éomer x Lectora, Thorin x Lectora, Legolas x Lectora, Lindir x Lectora, Haldir x Lectora, Faramir x Lectora, Boromir x Lectora threesome, 4some, y muchas otras historias y parejas. _**¡ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS!**_

\- NO yaoi, ni yuri. ¡Todo es hetero! (eso no significa que no me guste lo otro.)

\- En algunas oneshots os encontraréis temas sexuales, así que por favor, con cuidado.

\- He intentado ser todo lo fiel a los personajes que he podido, pero es inevitable desviarse, así que disculpad las molestias.

\- Si hay faltas de ortografía, frases inconexas y demás, por favor, hacédmelo saber cuanto antes.

\- ¡Disfrutad!

* * *

 **Imagina que…**

Eres una humana rohirrim que acompaña a los enanos de Érebor por orden de Gandalf. Cuando caéis presa de los trolls, estos tienen otros planes para ti y eso enfurece a Fili.

* * *

 **FILI X LECTORA**

\- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Bilbo sosteniendo los cuencos de la comida. Detrás de él, tú te las habías ingeniado para escabullirte lejos de los cuentos y relatos de Balin y de las miradas recelosas de Dwalin. El enano no veía con buenos ojos una mujer en la compañía y aunque no querías admitirlo, te dolía en el alma que pensaran así. Eras una rohirrim, una gran escudera de Meduseld y no menos que nadie. Pero lo cierto era que… no habías tenido la oportunidad de demostrar tu valía aún. Incluso Thorin evitaba involucrarse cuando Dwalin soltaba comentarios desafortunados por lo bajo, y los demás también hacían oídos sordos. Solo tres personas parecían respetarte: Gandalf, quien por su mano tendida te había ofrecido una aventura lejos de tu abusivo tío, Kili, cuyos juegos y tonterías te habían hecho reír hasta acabar en el suelo y por último pero no menos importante, Fili.

El joven enano de cabellos rubios, pese a seguir las bromas de su hermano siempre tenía una palabra amable para ti. Ciertamente solo ocurría de tanto en tanto, tras las pausas en las que te hacía sonrojar hasta la punta de las orejas y se deleitaba con el rubor de tus mejillas. En aquellos momentos, los ojos de Fili se volvieron a miraros al Hobbit y a ti con una expresión turbada en el rostro. Su boca se entreabrió para decir algo, pero fue Kili quien habló.

\- Deberíamos estar cuidando de los ponis.

\- Aunque hemos tenido un… -observó a su hermano antes de bajar la cabeza-… ligero contratiempo.

\- ¿Qué contratiempo? -inquiriste, temiéndote lo peor. Escudriñaste en la oscuridad, pero todo estaba tranquilo.

\- Teníamos dieciséis -empezó uno.

\- Ahora hay… catorce -acabó el otro.

\- No me lo puedo creer -fuiste a revisar los caballos. Doce, trece, catorce… era verdad.

Kili se paseó también por el lugar antes de decir:

\- ¡No están ni Dasy ni Bungo!

\- ¡¿Qué?! -exclamó Bilbo, aún con los cuencos en las manos-. E-esto no me gusta -soltó una pequeña risotada nerviosa-. No me gusta nada. ¿No avisamos a Thorin?

No era buena idea y tanto los hermanos como tú lo sabíais. Si él lo descubría, los descendientes de Dúrin no volverían a ver Érebor en su vida.

\- Eh… no -susurró Fili, alargando las palabras. Te dio un rápido vistazo mientras asentías con la cabeza-. No le preocupemos. Bilbo, como saqueador oficial podrías investigarlo tú.

\- ¿Qué? -repitió el hobbit-. A-a ver… Algo inmenso ha arrancado los árboles. Algo… inmenso, sin duda. Y muy peligroso.

Se oyó un sonido de pasos entre el follaje y automáticamente los hermanos y tú os agachasteis. Fili hizo una señal para que Bilbo los imitase.

\- Una luz -comentó-. Venid y agachaos.

Avanzasteis unos pasos y te pusiste al lado de Fili. Su fuerte respiración y su olor te atraían como las abejas a la miel. Tu pulso se disparó e hiciste lo posible por relajarte, aunque en vano. No estabas una situación favorable por lo general pero no podías evitar lo inevitable. Ello empeoró porque el enano se acercó a tu oreja, sus labios casi rozándola.

\- Esto me da mala espina -susurró. Era lo último que deseabas oír, pero acertado dadas las circunstancias-. Espero que encontremos a los ponis con vida.

\- Seguro que están bien -giraste la cabeza para toparte con su semblante a pocos centímetros del tuyo. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y admiró cada parte de tu rostro hasta detenerse en tus labios. Cuando creías que se inclinaría sobre ellos, un guantazo en el hombro te devolvió al mundo real. Kili os miraba y si bien sus orbes destilaban la picardía que cabe esperar, el ceño fruncido clamaba seriedad.

\- ¡No es el momento! -musitó y señaló adelante-. ¡Trolls!

No tuviste tiempo de sonrojarte, ni tampoco viste la leve sonrisa que curvaba los labios de Fili. Salisteis corriendo para verlos más de cerca y trazar un plan. Al final, se decidió que Bilbo rescataría a los ponis sin ser visto, pues era mucho más pequeño y silencioso que ninguna de ellos. Tú protestaste. Temías por su vida pero no podías hacer nada. Lo visteis irse y retrocedisteis a las sombras.

\- ¡No me creo que lo hayáis dejado a merced de tres trolls! -gritaste, poniendo nerviosos a los dos enanos, que chistaron para que bajases la voz-. ¿En QUÉ estabais pensando? ¡Lo matarán!

\- O no -replicó Kili-. Mira, si no lo pillan y recupera los ponis, ¡será un héroe!

\- Y si lo pillan servirá de palillo de dientes para esos monstruos -te levantaste-. Voy a avisar a Thorin.

\- ¡No!

\- Déjalo Kili -habló Fili-. Esto se nos está yendo de las manos. Necesitamos ayuda -asentiste y al darte la vuelta para cumplir tu palabra, te cogieron de la mano-. Eh -te llamó el enano-. Prométeme que si entramos en combate te mantendrás al margen.

Arrugaste la nariz y frunciste el ceño. Te sacudiste la mano de encima y lo fulminaste con la mirada.

\- No tengo por qué hacerte caso. Soy tan capaz de luchar como cualquiera de vosotros -siseaste. Fili se dio cuenta de que sus palabras habían sido malinterpretadas de cabo a rabo.

\- Nunca he puesto en duda tus capacidades, te lo prometo -intentó arreglarlo-. Siento si lo parecía.

Lo examinaste de arriba abajo suavizando un poco tu rostro.

\- ¿Y por qué...?

Fili respiró hondo antes de alzar la vista y clavar sus iris azules en los tuyos.

\- Temo por ti.

Esas simples palabras hicieron que tu pecho se inflase y en tu cabeza resonasen las campanas del paraíso. Tuviste que aprender otra vez a respirar y si no fuese por el tronco en el que apoyabas la espalda, no encontrarías ningún punto de apoyo donde sostenerte sin caer. De forma heroica te recompusiste y te alejaste unos pasos.

\- Entonces tú tampoco deberías luchar -declaraste. Fili parpadeó antes de comprender lo que habías dicho y quiso decir algo, quizá una confesión, cualquier cosa, pero su hermano intercedió.

\- ¿Qué parte de "no es el momento" no habéis captado? -se puso entre los dos con las manos en la cintura-. ¿Por qué no arreglamos todo este lío y cuando lleguemos a un sitio sin trolls os coméis la cara tanto como queráis?

 _¡Qué vulgar y qué grosero!,_ pensaste, escandalizada y azorada. Te fuiste sin perder tiempo, deslizándote por el follaje hasta entrar en el campamento donde avisaste a tus compañeros. No les hacía ninguna gracia no tener paz ni un segundo, pero no les quedaba otra. Al llegar donde los trolls, descubriste con horror que Fili y Kili luchaban por liberar a Bilbo de las garras de uno de ellos. Por alguna extraña razón, viendo que los demás se tiraban de cabeza hacia los monstruos con las espadas por delante y con gritos de guerra, te hizo más precavida, pues tú te aproximaste a unos arbustos y analizaste la situación. Los trolls pronto utilizaron al hobbit como rehén y los enanos tuvieron que deponer las armas.

Aquello había sido un golpe bajo y te alarmaste al verlos dentro de sacos. Una oportunidad, necesitabas una oportunidad…

\- Eh -murmuró Kili-. ¿Dónde está ella?

\- ¡Estaba con nosotros hasta que hemos empezado a atacar! -contestó Gloin.

\- ¡Ni condimento ni nada! -los interrumpió la voz de Guille, uno de los trolls que hablaba con los demás-. No tenemos toda la noche. Falta poco para que amanezca. ¡Daos prisa! No me haría gracia convertirme en piedra.

Ahí estaba tu oportunidad. Si lo que había que hacer era tiempo para que el sol saliese, harías lo que fuese necesario. Saliste de entre la espesura arbórea blandiendo tus cuchillos largos. Los trolls, atónitos, al principio no reaccionaron y lo utilizaste en tu favor. Acuchillaste las piernas de Tom, el gigante que parecía más estúpido y más lento y gritó de dolor. Veloz, te subiste a los hombros del monstruo para seguir cortando aquí y allí, donde la piel más se exponía.

Fili gritó tu nombre y lo oíste por encima de los gemidos. Lo buscaste entre los sacos hasta localizarlo mas fue tu perdición. Berto, el cocinero, te atrapó con las manos como a una mosca.

\- Mirad, ¡esta es más grande! -anunció. Los demás se arremolinaron mientras tú te retorcías desesperada por liberarte. Sacaste una mano y se la clavaste en la mano-. ¡Ay!

El troll, lejos de soltarte, te golpeó la mano donde sostenías el arma y un crujido te hizo saber que, muy posiblemente, te había partido el antebrazo. Emitiste un quejido de dolor y te acercaste el brazo al pecho. Tus ojos ardían con la furia de un huracán.

\- No me gusta cómo nos mira -sentenció Guille-. Está muy delgada y no servirá ni para llenarnos un poco. Propongo que la aplastemos y un problema menos.

\- ¡No! -chillaron varios enanos a la vez. Fili y Kili se revolvieron, rabiosos. No permitirían, después de haber llegado tan lejos, perder a alguien tan preciado para ellos. Thorin no dijo nada. Había adivinado tu propósito: cuanto más tiempo se centraran en ti más tiempo tenían los demás de sobrevivir. Eso no quería decir que no estuviera colérico.

Tom te agarró de las manos de Guille.

\- ¡Sugiero tirarla a los árboles! ¡A ver quién acierta más veces! -se rio y te lanzó. Impactaste en el tronco de un gran roble con un sonido sordo, tu cabeza rebotando y nublándote la vista por el dolor. Al aterrizar en el suelo, el penetrante olor a tierra y hojas mojadas te inundó las fosas. De alguna manera, intentaste ponerte en pie. Sin embargo, solo conseguiste arrastrarte un poco antes de que las fuerzas te fallasen.

\- ¡No te levantes! Por el amor de Durin, ¡no te levantes! -bramó Fili. Su voz fue como si te insuflasen ánimo. No lo podías evitar, estaba en tu naturaleza hacer lo opuesto a lo que te decían. Al poco, ya estabas sobre las rodillas. La cabeza te daba vueltas, te forzabas en mantener la consciencia. Al rato, la mano de Guille te rodeaba la cintura y te miraba de forma extraña.

\- Eh, Berto, Tom -los llamó-. Es un hembra, ¿no? ¿Por qué no jugamos con ella... de otra forma?

Los trolls se miraron antes de sonreír. No fue agradable.

\- Por mi bien -dijo Berto-. Pero no sé si vivirá para contarlo, y somos tres.

Si si previamente los gritos de los enanos habían sido exageradamente altos, los rugidos de a continuación podrían haber sido oídos en la mismísima cuaderna del este.

-¡No la toquéis! ¡NO LA TOQUÉIS! -Fili, de alguna forma, se hacía oír por encima de los demás.

Guille le desgarró la camisa un poco antes de ver con el rabillo del ojo a Bilbo de pie en el saco.

\- ¡Esperad! ¡Estáis cometiendo un error muy grave! -dijo.

\- ¡No se puede razonar con ellos, son imbéciles! -vociferó Nori.

\- ¡¿Imbéciles?! -contestó Bofur, incrédulo-. ¡¿Y nosotros qué somos?!

\- ¡No os los podéis comer! -aclaró Bilbo.

Berto dejó de darle vueltas al palo donde algunos enanos giraban atados a escasos centímetros del fuego.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Están infectados -mintió-. Tienen lombrices en las… ¡en las tripas! ¡A todos les pasa lo mismo! Están repletos de parásitos, ¡es algo muy grave! Yo no me la jugaría ni loco.

Guille te soltó, asqueado. El golpe fue igual de contundente que cuanto Tom te lanzó al árbol. En tu fuero interno rogabas a todos los dioses por no perder el sentido. Ante Dwalin, ante Thorin y ante tu orgullo sería un motivo de vergüenza.

\- ¡¿Estás bien?! -exclamó Fili. Quiso acercarse pero el saco no lo dejaba moverse, y si rodaba algún troll lo cogería.

\- No lo… no lo sé -admitiste con un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Parásitos? -inquirió Oin-. ¿Ha dicho parásitos?

\- ¡Nosotros no tenemos parásitos! ¡Tú sí que tienes parásitos! -espetó Kili fuera de sí. Quién sabe si fue la situación o el ver a la enamorada de su hermano (y amiga) en aquel estado que no era capaz de pensar con claridad. Un golpe por parte de Thorin les hizo darse cuenta de tus intenciones. Tras un breve silencio comenzaron a despotricar.

\- ¡Tengo unos parásitos más grandes que mi brazo!

\- ¡No! ¡Los míos son más grandes! ¡Tengo unos parásitos enormes!

\- ¿Y qué podemos hacer entonces? -preguntó Guille, desconfiado-. ¿Soltarlos y ya está?

\- Pues… -Bilbo se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Crees que no veo lo que tramas? ¡Este pequeño hurón cree que caeremos como tontos!

Y allí en ese preciso instante, la voz de Gandalf resonó. Partió una gran roca por la mitad, revelando la luz del alba. Poco a poco los trolls fueron convirtiéndose en piedra hasta dejar de moverse: Estaban salvados. Los enanos vitorearon la victoria, eufóricos. Mientras salían de los sacos y cortaban las cuerdas que los ataban, Fili y Kili prácticamente se arrojaron a por ti. El primero te rodeó con sus brazos y te apoyó en uno de los árboles. El segundo llamó a Gandalf con vehemencia.

\- Estoy bien -gemiste-. No hace falta molestar a nadie… -intentaste moverte pero el dolor te quitó el aliento. Al verte sufrir de aquella forma, el rostro de Fili se contrajo en una mueca de pena.

Gandalf examinó cada rasguño, cada moretón y hasta contusiones que no habías notado.

\- Sí… -musitó para sí mismo-. Sobrevivirá -sonrió.

\- ¿Qué tiene? -preguntó Ori, preocupado.

\- Una ligera conmoción y un brazo roto. Varios días de reposo y estará a pie de cañón de nuevo -los tranquilizó. Kili le puso una mano en el hombro a su hermano.

\- ¿Lo ves? Va a estar bien.

\- Sí. -el alivio de Fili era patente y cerró los ojos. Después los abrió y se concentró en quitar todas las hojas de tu cabello. Estaba tan sumido en la tarea que ni siquiera sintió e ligero palmeo que le propinaba su camarada antes de levantarse.

\- Os dejo solos.

Una vez se fue, lo contemplaste mientras te retiraba la suciedad del rostro y te cubría el torso con su manto. No pudiste evitar curvar las comisuras. Fili lo notó.

\- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

\- Nada. Es solo que… cuando tu hermano y tú estáis juntos, sois los bufones de la compañía. Pero si te alejas de él… eres muy diferente.

\- ¿Y eso te disgusta?

\- No, nada más lejos de la realidad. Más bien lo contrario.

Fili pronunció tu nombre en un suspiro y, apoyándose en el tronco, rozó tus labios con los suyos. La impresión del beso podría incluso haberte puesto de pie. Querías más, un poquito más, que ese momento se eternizase hasta el fin de los tiempos si hacía falta. Exhalaste un suspiro frustrado cuando se separó con una risa traviesa.

\- No debería aprovecharme de los heridos -dijo. Aún tuviste fuerzas para sacarle la lengua. Un carraspeo los hizo mirar a la compañía y quisiste que la tierra te tragase al verlos a todos y a cada uno de ellos mirándoos. En especial al ver la cara de Kili y de Gandalf. No había un rojo suficientemente vivo como para comparar el color de su cara. Dwalin hincó una rodilla en el suelo y agachó la cabeza.

\- Te has enfrentado a los trolls tú sola para ganar tiempo mientras nosotros nos hemos dejado capturar como idiotas y casi pierdes la vida. No sé si ha sido un acto imprudente o valeroso pero… gracias.

\- El mérito es de Bilbo. Él ha hecho mucho más que–

\- El mérito es de los dos -interrumpió Thorin-. Y por ende, tenéis nuestra gratitud.

Fili te dio un leve apretón en la mano buena. Sus orbes claros profesaban tal afecto y adoración por ti que sentías que te quemabas. Un leve cosquilleo se extendió por tu cuerpo y le devolviste el apretón, acariciándole el dorso.

No sabías qué te depararía el futuro, lo ignorabas y tampoco tenías intención de saberlo inmediatamente. Pero sabías que mientras siguieses a su lado todo estaría bien.


End file.
